Beggar or Chooser?
by ame shiroi
Summary: He kissed a spot near his brother’s ear. “Can I tell you a secret?”Itasasu. Uchihacest, yaoi, major lemon. Please review. I do not own Naruto.


"So hot." Sasuke moaned happily, licking from his older brother's navel to his rib cage. He laved his tongue lazily around one nipple before said brother grabbed him by the hair and pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. How had it gone this far? It started as angry words, then morphed into clumsy, satisfying kisses and whispers of promised touches. Itachi pushed the younger boy down onto his back, still kissing him like a ravenous man after steak. But, oh, he _was _ravenous.

Neither of the Uchihas could (or wanted to) take their hands off the other. Both starving for what the other could give. Physical contact and some semblance of love. Sasuke kissed back with equal gusto as he let his hands drift toward the older boy's butt. He squeezed roughly with both hands, lifting his hips up to make contact with the other Uchiha's erection through their clothes.

Itachi's response to this was to yank Sasuke's shirt over his head and place hot, open-mouthed kisses all over his chest stomach. The young boy tried to his elder brother's pants down, but was stopped by one hand pinning his wrists above his head Itachi dipped his head.

The Uchiha prodigy sucked his little brother's navel, swirling his tongue gently around the inside and slowly kissed his way up his sibling's body. He stopped, his mouth hovering above Sasuke's, lips almost touching but not quite reaching far enough. The younger raven-haired boy leaned up, straining at the hand that held his wrists, trying to reach the holy damnation of his brother's lips.

A soft chuckle brushed his inner ear and he expected his brother to insult or humiliate him, 'Are you so eager to fuck your own brother?' or something to that effect. Instead, a gentle kiss was placed on his jaw and another soft chuckle filled his stupefied ears.

"Slow down, little brother." Itachi arched his pelvis forward, grinding their hips together slowly in an erotic, primitive motion. "We have time."

Sasuke panted heavily and moved his hips frantically against his brother's, seeking relief from the tension in his body. He let out a cry of disappointment when Itachi gripped his hips, preventing any further movement, and slowed down his own pace. He smirked slightly in the dark as he heard his little brother sob in frustration.

"Oniisan, onegai." he whimpered. "Itachi niisan, I'm begging — ."

Itachi stopped the sentence by placing his lips over the other boys'.

"I said slow down." he said firmly. He ran his fingers through Sasuke's spiky black locks. All either of them could hear was the others' breathing before Itachi spoke, still stroking the younger boys hair. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

He kissed a spot near his brother's ear. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Sasuke shivered as his brother ran his fingertips over his lower belly, then moaned in surprise and pleasure when he cupped his hard-on through his pants.

"I want you, otouto." Itachi stated bluntly. Even the youngest Uchiha was shocked to hear such a blatant admission of lust. Sasuke blushed slightly, finally settling on a way to answer him. He closed his and, and when he opened them again, they were sharingan red and black. He pounced, gripping the elder's shoulders and crushing their lips together.

Itachi was no gentleman, either. He pulled down Sasuke's pants, his mouth ravishing his younger brother's. Sasuke yelped when he bit on his lower lip, then forcefully sucked on his tongue. He was also slightly disappointed when his brother pulled away, but the disappointment soon went away when Itachi his seal, then sucked harshly, only to bite again.

Itachi raised his eyebrows when this made Sasuke scream "Ah, ah, more!"

He raked his painted nails across the smooth flesh of his otouto's neck and back. He almost grinned in satsifaction when Sasuke started groaning. 'Time for an experiment, little brother.'

He tore off his younger brother's boxers, and without warning him, shoved two fingers in his ass. Ouch. No preparation.

"Ah-haah-ha-ah." Sasuke thrashed, hips twisting.

"Does it hurt, or does it feel good?" His brother questioned. He didn't get any answer, just wordless whimpering. He forced a third finger in his brother's tight ass. Sasuke screamed, thrashing more wildly now. Itachi grabbed his chin, forcing eye contact.

"Does it hurt, or does it feel good?" he demanded. He slid his fingers in and out.

"Both," Sasuke choked. "but it's mostly just uncomfortable."

"Hn." Itachi grunted, leaning down to suck on the curse seal again, still thrusting his fingers in and out. He began thrusting deeper, harder, making a scissoring motion as he did so.

"Un, un, Itachi..." the smaller boy moaned. His eyes were glazed, but remained focused on his.

"Take off your pants." The younger commanded. "Now."

Itachi's eyes glinted brightly.

"Why?" he asked, falsely naive.

Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head as his brother thrust more deeply.

"Please, please..." he moaned. Itachi only moved quicker, fisting the young Uchiha's erection and squeezing gently, moving his hand up the shaft slowly. " 'Please' isn't an answer."

Sasuke howled in pleasure.

"Please, brother, please." His nails left half-moon marks in Itachi's shoulders. "nnnn, I-I want– I _have _to feel you."

Itachi smirked. This was the answer he had been looking for. He stopped torturing and threw off his remaining clothes in less than a second. Sasuke stared, hoping against hope he wasn't currently drooling. The elder shamelessly teased him, inserting the tip of his shaft and kissing the younger boy's nipples. The body underneath him shivered in longing and anticipation. Although sex was fun, Itachi wanted to make him beg.

Sasuke's hands found his brother's hips and he gripped them, nails digging into the skin. He tried to force his brother to go all the way inside him, but in vain. He choked on his own sobs of sexual frustration and anger. He leaned forward, and sucked hungrily on one of Itachi's nipples, making a moaning sound. The older Uchiha narrowed his eyes and growled, running the tips of his violet-painted nails over his back and chest, tormenting the overly-sensitive skin.

While he thought he had him distracted, Sasuke tried to push himself down on his aniki's large cock. Too late. Itachi grabbed his hips and forced him to lay back down on the bed.

"Do I need to punish you, Sasuke?" He swirled his tongue on the inside of Sasuke's ear. The older raven haired boy spread his ass, teasing the entrance but not actually doing anything. "Niisan, niisan, I want you so badly, just _please _do it already!"

His only sibling smirked. "As you wish."

Sasuke's head spun. His brother had immediately slammed into him, skipping slow and going start to break-neck speed.

"Uh, ahh, un." Sasuke moaned loudly. It felt so good to him. He _felt _him. Filling him, stretching him. But the pace was driving him crazy. "Unggah! Slower, slower, big brother, please! Go slower!"

He sobbed in delight, his actions betraying his words, as his brother refused what he saw as a request, but was really more of a plea.

"Huh, huh, Itachi." he panted.

"Otouto." Itachi grunted. He made almost no sound, but his teeth were clenched and his nostrils flared, eyes flashing bright, blood red. He changed his pace, not going slower, but faster. Sasuke's vision went blurry as he moaned subtle variations of 'ohgodyesItachifuckmefaster!'

He hugged his brother's shoulders as his mind went blank. All he was feeling was the continuous roll of his niisan's hips and the hot, thick feeling of him moving in and out. He heard a soft low moan in his ear he realized came from his elder brother. "Otouto, you feel so good."

This almost made him smile. It was a compliment...sort of.

Gee, too bad noone told them Jiraiya taped the whole thing. . . 


End file.
